


Oxytocin and Hope

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinda, M/M, Strangers, Sweetness, awkward boys, blowjob, face fucking, hookup, if i understand what that means, maybe? - Freeform, meet cute?, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Issei hadn't meant to flirt with the cute waiter, certainly hadn't planned on going home with him - but now that he had, he wasn't going to complain.





	Oxytocin and Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicheTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheTales/gifts).



> Special thanks to [Avery](http://sondeneige.tumblr.com>Snow</a>%20for%20being%20an%20amazing%20beta%20<3%0A%0AThis%20is%20for%20<a%20href=), who is a wonderful and supportive friend with excellent taste in rarepairs.

After hanging up the phone with Tooru, Issei closed his eyes.

Tired. He was so tired.

He swallowed back fear and the almost desperate desire to push up out of the booth where he was seated so that he could rush to make sure that Tooru was alright. He’d done that too many times. Sometimes it was like trying to catch a bird that wanted nothing more than to fall.

Sometimes he felt like it wasn’t a matter of if, but when.

But he couldn’t - he couldn’t just keep -

“Do you need a refill?”

Issei looked up at the waiter, unclenching his fist and trying to relax into his normal deadpan expression. Nodding, he used his wrist to push the coffee mug over toward the man. Issei used the opportunity to study him as he tilted the pot forward to pour the coffee.

The man had messy black hair and a bit of a shadow on his chin. Then again, it was close to eleven at night; even if he’d shaved this morning it was possible the hair on his face had grown out since then. He had dark eyes and a strong nose and would have been even more handsome if he hadn’t seemed so exhausted.

“I hope you get off soon,” Issei murmured.

The look of shock in the man’s eyes was the only thing that kick-started Issei’s brain to consider the implications of what he’d just said. He’d only meant because the man seemed tired - he hadn’t been -

Shock changed to amusement and the man chuckled, tilting his head to the side. “Fifteen minutes,” he said.

There was something there. It wasn’t quite bold flirtation - maybe an echo of that. Issei had the idea that the man knew how good-looking he was, and the gaze he was giving Issei said he thought the view wasn’t all that bad either. He wasn’t really one for random hookups and never wanted to make service people feel like they needed to put up with any sort of harassment, but this felt different.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

Hope. That was something different.

“I may be done here in fifteen minutes,” Issei said, thumb tracing over the cool glass front of his phone.

“Hmm. I may be standing outside having a cigarette,” said the waiter, giving him a look out of the corner of his eye.

Laying out the bad habits already, eh? Well, it wasn’t like Issei was a stranger to that particular vice. “I might need one myself.”

Lips curled into a far-too-interesting smile. “North side of the building,” the man said, gesturing. “They don’t like us to smoke out front.”

Issei wondered if his fascination was the product of late nights and too much caffeine or if those factors had merely lowered his inhibitions. He really wasn’t sure it mattered.

Nodding, he watched as the waiter turned and walked away.

Now, that was an ass worthy of being fascinated with.

If it was anything, it was a welcome distraction from the fragility of his best friend’s mental health. The last few months had been especially trying, what with the final injury and the fact that Hajime was out of the country for six months. Not that most people knew there was anything wrong. If anything, Tooru was good at putting on a happy face, even if the facade was as delicate as broken glass waiting to shatter.

Sometimes worrying about Tooru was like driving down a mountain road at breakneck speed, never knowing if there was a landslide around the other side of a blind curve.

There had been so many blind curves. So many precipices. He was weary, bone-weary of it all, especially since he knew that if Tooru made up his mind to do something he’d do it no matter what anyone said or did. After all, everyone was responsible for their own life.

Issei certainly wasn’t a savior.

“Your check,” the waiter said, laying it down on the table. “Kaori will cash you out up front when you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” said Issei, looking up into dark eyes that held a searching expression.

Whatever the man saw must have satisfied him, because he nodded, fingertips sliding toward Issei’s hand on the table before pulling away. The view of him leaving was just as good the second time as the first.

Making up his mind, Issei finished one last swallow of coffee and went up to the front to pay out.

He found the waiter standing under a streetlamp beside the cafe. He had a dark brown jacket on and a cigarette held between shaking fingers.

Glancing over at Issei, then man flashed a smile and then looked away, taking a drag before saying, “You came.”

“I did,” Issei said, walking closer and taking the cigarette the man offered him.

“I’m Kuroo, by the way,” the waiter said, pulling out a lighter for Issei’s cigarette. “Ah, I mean - am I supposed to do that?”

“Eh?”

“Introduce myself, I mean. I don’t, er - I’m not really the type to hook up -”

Issei blinked at him slowly, tilting his head to the side and trying to keep from biting his lip because damn this guy was cute. Still - “Hookup?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yep. The faint flush he’d barely been able to see got darker as Kuroo sputtered.

“Ah, I mean - when you invited me, I thought -”

Chuckling, Issei took a drag. “I didn’t mean to,” he said. “Honestly I just thought you looked a little dead on your feet.”

Kuroo was silent a moment, eyes widening as he looked back at the restaurant. “You didn’t - did I -”

“I’m not opposed, though.”

After giving him a long look, Kuroo’s lips pursed, and he gave a little huffing laugh. “So you’re saying I look like shit but you wouldn’t kick me out of bed?”

“I might, later. Depends. Do you eat crackers?”

“Only with soup, and only heathens eat soup in bed.”

“I’m offended,” Issei said, putting a hand on his chest. “My dear mother always brought me soup in bed when I was sick.”

“You’re discussing your mother with a random guy?” Kuroo asked, looking like he was holding back a laugh. “Before even telling him your name?”

“We’re very close,” replied Issei, smirking at Kuroo. “It’s Matsukawa, though. Matsukawa Issei. Mattsun if you’re a particularly annoying friend.”

Fuck but Kuroo’s smile was cute.

“I don’t think I want to annoy you. Well, not yet at least.”

“Kind of you.”

“I’m always this kind.”

Issei had to chuckle at that. It almost sounded like a line, but it also seemed to be the blatant truth. He felt like he’d entered this odd, serendipitous moment where the world had turned perfectly right and good, at least in the space of light under this streetlamp.

Well, except for the chill.

Dropping the butt of his cigarette, Kuroo ground it out beneath his foot before picking it up and tossing it back toward a dumpster. “Should we go - er, I mean -”

“Probably,” Issei said. “Uh, though, I’m not really sure - I mean my place is a couple of train stops away -”

Not to mention the fact that one of his roommates was hopefully knee-deep in a bucket of ice cream watching ancient American sci-fi movies.

The thought brought back the itchy worry that Tooru could be doing something much worse, but it was pushed back by Kuroo’s next words.

“I mean, there’s always a Love Hotel.”

Kuroo didn’t sound overly enthusiastic about the idea, so Issei felt comfortable saying, “Sounds fake.”

“Yeah, expensive too."

“Well,” Kuroo said, giving Issei another of those far too cute smiles, “my apartment is just a few minutes away if you want. Assuming you aren’t a serial killer or an axe murderer or anything.”

“No, not on the first date.”

“Good.”

They exchanged a grin and Issei stubbed out his cigarette, following Kuroo’s example and tossing it back toward the dumpster. The word ‘date’ rattled around in his mind. It had slipped out so easily. Was that what this was?

Issei thought about it as Kuroo started down the sidewalk, giving Issei little sidelong glances every so often. Silence replaced their easy conversation, but it wasn’t really a bad thing. Really, Issei appreciated it. It gave him time to think about what they were doing.

Hookups and one-night-stands were so out of character for him that he felt a bit amazed at his own audacity. Normally he was one to pine for months over a guy before finding out that they were already dating someone else. Or straight, of course. Most of the time he wasn’t sure which was worse.

Kuroo - things were so easy with him, though. Almost effortless.

If Makki found out, he’d be pleased.

He always got onto Issei for not trying harder when it came to dating. Issei always played it off by saying it was because he was too busy with school; Makki accused him of trying too hard to be available if Tooru needed him. It was just hard to stop helping when he saw the other man falling apart, grasping for meaning. Besides, Tooru had been there for him more than once.

But Makki was probably right. He needed to get a life.

The phone in his pocket suddenly started going off. _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they’re like it’s better than yours -_

“Fuck,” Issei said, completely unprepared for the loud bray of a laugh that came from Kuroo’s mouth when Issei scrambled to try and shut the song off.

Grinning at him, Kuroo said, “Phone call?”

“Nah, text,” said Issei, trying to swallow down the worry that it was something important. No. Makki really would call if it was something critical.

Unlocking his phone, Issei breathed a sigh of relief.

[The LOL Guy]: Got home early. Guess who’s gonna go MST3K on a bitch to follow up on their L33T ninja skills

There was a series of pictures after that. Opening the first, Issei had to chuckle. It showed an unsuspecting Tooru in glasses and pajamas clutching his favorite ET plushie to his chest. He was staring at the television, too engrossed to notice as Makki snuck up on him.

The next pictures showed the resulting drama. The shock on Tooru’s face as he spotted Makki, the anger at being photographed in such a state, a blurry bit of wrestling that was hard to make out, and finally, a selfie of a very tired Tooru who had resigned himself to being pulled into a blasé Makki, both holding up peace signs.

“Good news?” Kuroo asked.

“What? Ah, yeah,” Issei replied, smiling back down at his phone. “Roommate’s having a bad night. My other roommate just got home and let me know everything was alright.”

Humming, Kuroo said, “And you were worried.”

“Well, yeah,” said Issei, shrugging and shoving his phone back in his pocket. “But after a while, it’s just - you can’t fix someone else’s problems for them, you know? Even if you want to.”

“Heh. Getting pretty deep for hookup territory, aren’t we.”

“Ah, sorry,” Issei replied, looking away a moment. He shouldn’t’ve said anything. This was just supposed to be - well, he wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be, but -

“Nah man, it’s alright,” Kuroo replied, knocking the back of his hand against Issei’s arm. “I mean, I get it, you know? Well, maybe not the same thing but - like - my best friend’s got major social anxiety. For a while when we were younger, there were times when it felt like it was my job to make sure he had friends and saw the sun every so often. And then my roommate - well. Let’s just say I know something about what a string of bad nights can mean.”

When Issei looked over, Kuroo’s face was pensive, thoughtful. Then his lips curled into a smile.

“It’s been better lately for him though,” continued Kuroo. “The roommate, I mean. He went to the school counselor, got a diagnosis and found meds that work for him most of the time, became the college's poster boy for BPD - literally, you can see his face on posters up around campus encouraging people to use the mental health resources if they need ‘em. But that space of time when you feel like the life of one of the people you care about most in this world is just going to shit and you’re powerless to stop it - yeah. That sucks.”

“Yeah,” Issei said, staring at the mystery of a man next to him with something warm in his heart. “And it’s pretty exhausting, too. You get to the point where it’s like - fuck it, I just want to do something for myself tonight.”

“Like me?” asked Kuroo, glancing up with a coy look that made Issei suck in a breath.

“Exactly like you.” Issei’s voice sounded rough to his ears, but it wasn’t such a surprise. He wanted to press the other man up against the brick wall behind him, forget about the passers-by and press a kiss against the lips that were curling into an amused smirk.

Chuckling softly, Kuroo said, “Well then it’s a good thing this is my apartment complex, and that my roommate is out of town.”

He slipped back just as Issei pushed forward, glancing over his shoulder with a smile as Issei followed him up the stairs and into the lobby. A lone security guard gave Kuroo a nod as they walked toward the elevators.

“Fancy place,” Issei murmured, glancing around. It was all modern influences and minimalist architecture, and more than that, it was new. Only a few minutes walk from the station as well. Nicer than the apartment he shared with Tooru and Makki, that was for sure.

Shrugging, Kuroo pressed the button for the third floor as they walked inside. “My roommate gets a good allowance. Besides, his family has more or less adopted me, kinda.”

“Adopted?”

“Well, his mom and my mom are childhood friends. They lost track of each other until the two of us met up again in high school and then hit it right off again and... ah. You didn’t come here for my life story, sorry,” Kuroo said, turning away and rubbing the back of his neck. “Told you I don’t really do this.”

“I don’t mind,” said Issei, stepping closer. Taking a chance, he let his hand rest in the small of Kuroo’s back. They were almost the same height. Kuroo’s look when he glanced back was somewhere close to adorable, and Issei had to swallow. “Besides, I don’t think there are any rules to this except the ones we make, right?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, looking down. “Yeah.”

He was breathing a bit faster now, pushing back against Issei’s hand. Issei couldn’t tell if the slight trembling he felt beneath his fingertips was nervousness or anticipation.

The elevator dinged before he could find out, and Kuroo was slipping from beneath his hands, walking down the hall and pulling out his keys.

“Ok,” Kuroo said, opening the door, “Welcome to our humble abode.”

As Issei slipped off his shoes he was relieved to find out that the place wasn’t that fancy. It wasn’t like the pictures of apartment he’d seen in magazines or that time when they’d visited Tooru’s sister’s place, the one with floor to ceiling windows and an open-air living room that looked like it could fit four of their apartments stacked together in it. No, this looked to be just a bit bigger than their apartment. The kitchen was definitely bigger, and the living room and dining room were separate, but other than that it seemed cozy. There were even pictures up on the wall.

Eyes stopping on one, Issei raised an eyebrow. “You know Bokuto Koutarou?” he asked, finger tapping on the team portrait from last year.

“Ah, yeah? That’s my roommate. I told you, poster boy.”

“Huh,” Issei said. “I don’t go to Chuo, I haven’t seen it.”

“Just a volleyball fan?”

“Ah, yeah. Well, no. Well, I mean I used to play, but um. That’s one there - that’s my roommate.”

Kuroo stepped close, peering at where Issei was pointing. The heat from his body was distracting in a very good way.

“Oikawa Tooru? That’s your roommate?” Kuroo asked, eyes widening. “Dude, he was like the best setter - he and Kou synced together really well. The guy they have this year is good, but I know Kou misses Oikawa.”

“He should call,” Issei said.

“Eh, he just - he gets worried that he’ll just remind him of volleyball, and that Oikawa wouldn’t want to hear from him anyway, and well. Kou gets worried about a lot of things.”

Issei couldn’t help but smile at the look on Kuroo’s face as he talked about his roommate. “I’m sure he’d love to hear from him,” Issei murmured, letting a hand trace down Kuroo’s arm. “I know he misses his teammates. Bokuto was his ace, and well - I know he misses him too.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, turning towards him. “Heh. Man, Bokuto’s going to trip when I tell him I met up with Oikawa’s roommate.”

“Met up?”

“Well, you know. Met up, hooked up. I’m not planning to give him a play by play of everything that goes on tonight,” said Kuroo, sliding his hands around Issei’s waist.

“Really? I was planning on taking a video and posting it on youtube. You know, ten ways to please your -”

“Shut up.”

The first kiss was soft, and a little awkward. Issei could smell the restaurant on Kuroo, wondered if he could taste the coffee on Issei’s lips. He let Kuroo push him up against the wall, slipped his hands around Kuroo’s back and down to squeeze his ass, drinking in the soft breathy sound Kuroo made when Issei slid a leg between his thighs and pressed up while rolling his hips.

Pulling back, Kuroo blinked at him with eyes that weren’t nearly as hazy as Issei wanted them to be. “Hmm,” he murmured, licking his lips. “I think it’s a good thing you know Oikawa.”

Raising an eyebrow, Issei squeezed one cheek of a very nice ass and said, “Is that so?”

Kuroo rocked forward and then stepped back, fingers trailing down and pulling Issei forward. “Yeah,” he said, turning around as he tugged Issei toward the couch. “Well, it means I’m going to make the foolish decision to trust you, I think. I mean, if it’s alright.”

“Sure?”

“Well, it’s just uh, I mean, while you may find the smell of deep fried oil sexy enough to want to make out with me I’m feeling a bit grimy myself. If we’re going to do this, I’d kinda like to, uh - shower? Is that alright?”

“Oh?” Issei asked, mind running through the possibilities. They were going to do this. They were really going to do this. “You want to be clean for me, hmm?”

The look Kuroo shot him made Issei wonder if he was better at being seductive than he normally gave himself credit for.

“Well, yeah,” Kuroo said, giving Issei a lazy smile while pushing him down onto the couch.

Looking up at him, Issei thought this over. “And here I didn’t even buy you dinner first.”

“Well, hopefully you at least gave me a tip.”

Unable to help himself, Issei chuckled. “I’ve got another tip for you if you want it.”

That earned him a snort. “Just the tip?”

“Well, I mean -”

“Hold onto that thought for a bit,” Kuroo said, lips twitching in a way that Issei found far too appealing. “I’ll be right back. Ah, we have a water closet over there if you want.”

Fancy.

Issei watched as Kuroo disappeared into one of the bedrooms before checking his phone. No new updates. He thought about asking Makki to ask Tooru what he knew about Bokuto’s roommate, but that would lead to more questions than he wanted to answer tonight.

It might make it seem like he was interested in more than just hooking up.

Well, that would be an ass-backward way to do things.

Chuckling at himself, Issei pushed up and went into the restroom Kuroo had indicated. There wasn’t much he could do to get himself freshened up without taking a full shower. He found a bottle of mouthwash and some cups and decided to trust that it was usable. Thoughtful, really.

Looking into the mirror he wondered what Kuroo had seen that had made him take him up on his unintended offer. The hair, maybe? Maybe it was the eyebrows. It was always the eyebrows.

His eyes looked far too tired for this.

Issei shook his head and splashed some water on his face before trying to make himself presentable, then wandered back into the living room. It was stocked with the usual television and game console. There was a bookcase on one side of the room with a mix of novels and shonen jump. Overall, the place was relatively clean - a few dirty glasses on the end tables, some magazines, random papers. It was enough to make the place look lived in but not messy.

He was perusing the books in more detail when he heard the bedroom door open behind him.

“See anything you like?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah,” Issei replied, absently running a finger down the spine of the book that had caught his attention. “I’ve been meaning to read some of Souseki’s work, one of my kohais recommends it, what do you - oh.”

Turning, he realized that he’d misread the question entirely. Kuroo was leaning against the doorway with one arm up over his head in what was probably supposed to be an artlessly casual pose but ended up being anything but. Issei was caught between embarrassment, amusement, and desire - awkward or not, Kuroo looked good.

He wore a pale blue vintage t-shirt with some sort of spaceship on the front and a pair of low-hanging gray sweatpants. His dark hair was wet, still dripping water.

A part of Issei wanted to dry it so he didn’t catch cold.

A part of Issei wanted to drink the droplet of water that was trickling down Kuroo’s tilted neck.

Another part wanted to laugh at the slightly deer-in-the-headlights look Kuroo was giving him.

“Uh,” said Kuroo, “Which one is that, Kokoro?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. I think that’s just something Akaashi got for Bokuto one Christmas. I haven’t read it yet.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo muttered, lowering his arm and shrugging as he walked forward, shifting his weight from side to side. “Uh, I’m not all that into literature? Bokuto isn’t really either, but sometimes Akaashi doesn’t really remember that. It’s kinda funny because he’s normally really good at reading everyone, but then he goes and does stuff like get Kenma tickets to a jazz concert for his birthday, and he got Tsukki some coupons to a barbeque place once -”

“Really?” asked Issei.

Kuroo was almost close enough to touch, now. Issei had no idea who this Akaashi person was, but he wasn’t really sure he cared, not when Kuroo was right there and looking both hot as hell and also adorable as he rambled on like he didn’t know when to stop.

“Ah,” Kuroo said, “yeah.”

Issei just nodded, looking into Kuroo’s eyes and wondering if it would be too forward to kiss him again.

“Uh, do you want something to drink? I mean, I could get you something to drink if you want, or we could watch -”

“Kuroo.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you again?”

Kuroo’s eyes went wide at that, and then he laughed. “Fuck, I really am being a mess, aren’t I?”

“Yep,” said Issei, reaching forward and brushing back one of the wet locks of hair from Kuroo’s forehead. “But at least you’re a hot mess.”

Snorting, Kuroo said, “Well at least the feeling’s mutual.”

“I want to turn you into even more of a mess, though.”

The reaction to that line was a very satisfactory widening of Kuroo’s eyes and a noticeable indrawn breath. He hadn’t said that Issei could kiss him, but he hadn’t exactly objected either, so Issei bridged the distance between their mouths as he slid his arms around Kuroo’s lower back.

Oh, Kuroo did make lovely sounds.

“Do you want me to take a shower as well?” Issei asked between kisses.

“No,” Kuroo mumbled. “No, I just - ah -”

Running his lips over Kuroo’s stubble, Issei thanked his lucky stars that Kuroo had been in too much of a hurry to shave. “Just what?” he murmured back, letting kisses trail down Kuroo’s neck.

“Fuck - bedroom? I mean, Kou won’t be back tonight I’m pretty sure but still -”

“You don’t want him to walk in and see you like this?” Issei asked, slipping fingers between the edge of the soft t-shirt and Kuroo’s sweatpants so that he could touch skin. He wanted to touch more, wanted to push fingers past the loose waistband and grope Kuroo’s ass, wanted to pick him up and pull them down and kiss and lick and suck -

“No!” Kuroo said, pulling back from the kiss in a way that made Issei worried. Kuroo wasn’t pushing him away, though, and his eyes were dark with a want that made Issei’s heart pound. Swallowing, Kuroo repeated, “No. I - I just don’t want to share you, this, ok? I want this to be mine.”

Oh. “Yeah, ok,” Issei said, voice slightly hoarse in his ears. He was fine with that, fine with anything, far too fascinated with the way color had appeared in Kuroo’s cheeks.

“Besides, the ah - uh, the -”

“What?”

Gritting his teeth, Kuroo looked away. “Lube..” he managed to whisper, fingers curling into Issei’s shirt.

Lube. Oh yeah. That was - well - wow. They were going to do this. “I uh - I think I have a condom in my -”

“You think?” Kuroo asked, amusement crossing those gorgeous features. “You didn’t use it up on the Starbucks barista from this morning?”

“Hey! I’m deeply offended,” Issei said, gasping. “I’ll have you know I only allow quality coffee to pass my lips -”

“Only quality coffee?” interrupted Kuroo, lips twitching.

Issei considered this, then glanced down. “Well, I was considering letting something else pass my lips if you know what I mean.”

“Huh,” said Kuroo, tilting his head to the side. “Well, you did say that you wanted me to get off soon, so -”

“Hope. I’m pretty sure I said hope,” Issei replied, more than willing to let Kuroo lead him into the darkened bedroom. It was neater than the living room. Dark posters on the walls, dark curtains, fairy lights strung up along the edges of the ceiling and - “What’s that?”

“Hmm?” asked Kuroo, turning around and sitting down on the bed before looking up. “Oh, uh, er - that’s oxytocin. It’s a neuropeptide. A molecule.”

“A neuropeptide?” asked Issei, letting Kuroo tug him down. “It looks like art or something.” He stared up at the metal sculpture that hung from the corner of Kuroo’s ceiling, studying the metal balls and rods. He couldn’t quite classify the shape - like a hexagon maybe, or a snowflake, but not just one just - well now that Kuroo mentioned it, it did look chemical.

Huffing in amusement, Kuroo said, “It’s a hormone. Some people call it the trust hormone, though that’s an oversimplification of course. But if I do this, then your body releases some.”

Fingers brushed down Issei’s cheek, turning his face toward Kuroo’s. It wasn’t like Issei needed a reminder of why he’d followed the man into his bed, but the visual reminder was nice. The multicolored glow of the fairy lights danced across Kuroo’s skin, making Issei want to see more of it.

“I see,” Issei murmured, sliding a hand under the hem of Kuroo’s shirt and curling fingers around his waist. Nerd. He’d managed to make his way home with a fucking nerd. Fortunately, he thought nerds were fucking sexy. “And if I touch you like this, is your body going to release something?”

That startled a helpless giggle from Kuroo’s mouth and Issei just had to kiss him again, tugging at the soft shirt that he suddenly wanted off of Kuroo very badly. Not that Kuroo seemed to object - in fact, he helped, seeming caught between that and wanting to drink in more kisses. It didn’t take long for the shirt to end up on Kuroo’s floor, and then Kuroo’s hands were sliding down Issei’s chest, scrambling at buttons as Issei attacked his neck.

“Fuck,” Kuroo gasped. “Please - ah -”

“Begging already?” Issei teased, pulling back and laughing as he looked down at where Kuroo was struggling with his shirt.

“Fucking jackass,” laughed Kuroo, color high in his cheeks.

Oh, he looked incredible like this, falling back against the bed and brushing the back of a hand against his forehead as he watched Issei deftly work his own buttons.

“Yeah,” Issei said, “well you’re a fucking nerd. Good thing for you I’m in the mood for fucking a nerd tonight.”

Ah, and there it was. Liquid heat pooling in Kuroo’s eyes, the subtle arch of his back as he slid a hand down to push at the waistband of his sweats showing that he wanted exactly the same thing. Fuck, this man was a mess but he was sexy as hell.

“Alright,” Kuroo murmured, lifting his chin as he gave the hottest little grin Issei had ever seen.

Issei wanted to take a snapshot of this moment, with the lights dancing over the play of muscles on Kuroo’s chest and stomach. There was a fine trail of hair down the center of his chest leading to Kuroo’s belly button and the happy trail beyond. A very obvious bulge was pressing against the gray of his sweatpants.

Issei wanted to taste it all.

Tossing his shirt on the ground behind him, Issei leaned over, resting one hand beside Kuroo’s chest as he kissed the man bruisingly hard. It was probably too much, but Kuroo didn’t complain, just curled fingernails into Issei’s back and pulled him down. Moving his mouth Issei rubbed his cheek against Kuroo’s chin, savoring the burn of stubble as he nipped at Kuroo’s Adam's apple, drinking down the soft curses spilling from Kuroo’s mouth as Issei moved lower to rub teeth against Kuroo’s collarbone.

“Definitely - ah - some oxytocin there,” Kuroo murmured, groaning as Issei nipped down his chest. “Some phenethylamine, endorphins, of course, testosterone - ah, fuck -”

“Plan to,” said Issei, chuckling as he glanced up. “You going to tell me where they come from too, or just leave me with a list of chemicals?”

“Hormones,” Kuroo groaned, fingers running through Issei’s hair. “And I’d have to look up to make sure for most of them. I mean, it’s been a while since I took a test on how the state of the body changes during arousal.”

“That must’ve been fun to study for.”

“Yeah, though it would’ve been more fun if you’d been around to help me conduct hands-on research.”

“You sure about that?” said Issei, biting Kuroo’s stomach near his belly button. Kuroo’s little whimper at that was more than worth the bite of the fingernails pressing into Issei’s scalp.

“Fuck - ah - positive, positive, yeah -”

“I dunno, you might not’ve gotten much studying done,” Issei murmured, not sure what to think about the idea of being here when Kuroo is studying. It feels like a little bubble of possibility growing somewhere in his chest. Kuroo is easy to talk to, after all; smart and corny and down to earth and sexy. Issei thinks he could grow to like him.

Maybe even like him a lot.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.” Issei lets the last letter pop from his mouth as he tugs Kuroo’s sweatpants down over his cock, drinking in the sight. It was cut - unusual, really, it made him wonder about Kuroo’s family history for a moment before letting it go. Kuroo was arching off the bed and pushing the sweatpants down with one hand, kicking them away while Issei enjoyed the view. “You have a nice cock,” he finally said, letting his gaze trail down the shaft. It wasn’t overly long or thick, but it was more than respectable, and curved a bit to the left as it sat in its bed of dark curls. “I think I’ll blow you.”

“Oh, is that why you - oh, fuck, Mattsun -”

Kuroo’s cock was clean and slick, precum sticky and slightly sweet. Pressing his tongue against the underside of the head Issei sucked to get a better taste. It really was a great size for blowjobs. It had been a while since he’d had a cock in his mouth, but he’d had enough to know what he liked.

He wondered what Kuroo liked.

Right now, it was obvious Kuroo liked the feeling of Issei’s mouth bobbing up and down on his cock, taking more in each time he dropped. Kuroo’s hands were tangling in Issei’s hair, lightly pulling and pushing lightly, like he was hesitant to be too rough.

Pulling off, Issei tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

“What?” Kuroo asked, voice hoarse. “Is it - do you want - I mean I could blow you too if you wanted, or we could - fuck but -”

He’d balled up his hands, arms hovering like he was afraid to do something wrong. It was endearing, really.

“Nah, I’m good,” said Issei, licking his lips and enjoying the way Kuroo’s eyes watched the motion. “Just gonna move a bit, make thing easier.”

Kuroo nodded, shifting as Issei climbed between his legs. “Ok, yeah, good,” he said, twisting. “I can get - if you want -”

“Be patient,” Issei said, trying to hold back a laugh. Kuroo seemed self-conscious and nervous and fuck, he didn’t have anything to worry about. Issei didn’t really want to make him think he did. “You look great like this.”

“I - what?” asked Kuroo, turning back and blinking at him, the flush on his cheeks counterpointed by the flash of pink from the fairy lights above.

“Really great. Oh, and by the way, I don’t have a gag reflex, so feel free to fuck my mouth.”

Issei thought that the sound Kuroo made when he swallowed his cock back down was something close to a squeak. Whatever it was, it was very satisfying, especially as Kuroo’s hands slid back into his hair, fingers tangling in the curls.

Yeah, this angle was a hell of a lot easier. Wasn’t his all-time favorite, but it let him have the freedom to sink all the way down, especially as Kuroo took him at his word, hips bucking up as Issei swallowed around his head. He kept things at a fairly sedate pace at the beginning, wanting to be able to focus on the slide of Kuroo thick and heavy over his tongue, the way the head of his cock pressed deep into Issei’s throat, the warmth and smell of the skin of Kuroo’s stomach as Issei finally pressed a kiss around the base of his cock.

He let Kuroo pick up the pace from there, concentrating on taking breaths on the upstroke and trying not to gag on the spit and precum flooding his mouth. It was fucking messy as hell, and Kuroo was more enthusiastic than he expected, but he loved it, all the sloppy messy heat of it. The noises were the best. Kuroo’s grunts and hiccuping moans of pleasure, little whispers of thanks and praise that went straight to Issei’s cock.

“I’m gonna - do you want - fuck I - should - fuck - Mattsun -”

Issei sucked. He squeezed his hands under Kuroo’s thighs. He tried swallowing against the ache in his throat, feeling almost bruised from the unforgiving hardness of Kuroo’s cock. It was worth it though - worth the spit and the way his nose was probably running and his eyes were tearing up, worth looking up and seeing Kuroo just fucking falling apart with little gaspy cries.

“Now - now - just -”

Pulling back a bit Issei sucked hard, relishing the way Kuroo’s fingers pulled recklessly, painfully at his hair as Kuroo arched his back, releasing into Issei’s mouth.

“Mother - fu - Mattsu - fu - fuck - ugh....”

Perfect.

Humming in satisfaction, Issei rolled his tongue around Kuroo’s length until those hands were pushing him off. Smirking, Issei let his forehead rest on Kuroo’s thigh. Good. Kuroo sounded so good when he got off.

“Guess dreams really do come true,” Issei quipped, his voice rough in his ears.

Kuroo’s reaction was a delayed swat against Issei’s head. “Hopes,” Kuroo muttered, fingers shifting to card through Issei’s hair. “Your hopes.”

“Oh, but not yours?” Issei teased, letting Kuroo tug him up into a kiss.

The press of mouth against mouth forestalled any need for Kuroo to answer, but Issei didn’t mind - especially as Kuroo’s tongue slid into his mouth like he was chasing for a hint of his own taste. It was nice to relax, actually. Nice to let Kuroo roll him over, hand sliding down Issei’s body, the heel of Kuroo’s palm pressing against Issei’s cock in a way that was borderline painful.

Pulling up from the kiss, Kuroo smirked down at him. “It was,” he muttered, “but it isn’t all I hope for tonight.”

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Issei tried to act nonchalant. “Really? Well, aren’t you a greedy one.”

“Well, yeah, when I’ve got something this good in my bed,” said Kuroo, looking down as he unbuttoned Issei’s jeans.

It made Issei’s mind blank a bit, and not just because of the fingers sliding into his boxers and wrapping around his cock. The words hadn’t sounded like they were meant to be a compliment, just fact. “You’re gonna make me blush,” Issei tried to joke, trying not to think about how true the words were.

“Just returning the favor,” Kuroo quipped. He glanced up and met Issei’s eyes for a moment before tugging Issei’s jeans and boxers off. “Quid pro quo, you know?”

“Is that another chemistry fact?” asked Issei, enjoying Kuroo’s answering eye roll.

Kuroo was too busy moving to rustle around in his bedside drawer to give any other reply. Not that Issei minded. It let him see the stretch of Kuroo’s body, watch his skin move over the side of his chest in a way that Issei had to touch.

“Come here,” Issei said. He reached out, tracing his fingers along Kuroo’s side in a way that made him pull back as if tickled. Chuckling Issei slid his hand around Kuroo’s back, pulling him down into another kiss. He felt an answering smile on Kuroo’s lips.

Pulling up from the kiss, Kuroo said, “I was just getting these.”

Looking over, Issei saw lube and a condom. “Hmm, those might be useful.”

“Might?”

“Will,” Issei replied, sucking in a breath as Kuroo’s free hand slid down and curled around his cock.

“Good,” Kuroo hummed, eyes dark with desire, “because I was just about to get myself ready for this - if that’s alright with you.”

The thought of watching Kuroo prep himself was hot as hell, but Issei could think of something better. “Let me.”

A flash of something vulnerable ran through Kuroo’s eyes, and Issei smiled, running his fingers through Kuroo’s dark hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

Snorting, Kuroo said, “If I’d known what an ass you were back at the cafe -”

“You would’ve invited me back sooner?”

“Idiot,” said Kuroo, pressing the lube into Issei’s hand before sliding one leg over his, looking down fondly.

“Sometimes,” whispered Issei, “but tonight was anything but a stupid decision.”

He wondered if Kuroo was weak to romance and pretty words. Wondered if he’d regret this later. It was probably just that - what had Kuroo called it? - the oxycontin? No, oxytocin? Something. Chemicals. Hormones.

It didn’t matter. It was warm and good and Issei was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Kuroo kissed him again, coaxed his mouth open and licked into him. He rolled his hips, pressing down against Issei’s cock as Issei coated his fingers with lube and slid down to that crack that had been enticing him for what felt like hours. There was something almost decadent about sinking his fingertips into the heat of Kuroo’s ass, tasting Kuroo’s groan in his kiss, feeling the way he pushed up to encourage more.

Letting the lube fall to the bed Issei wrapped his free arm around Kuroo’s back, sliding his hand up into that messy dark hair and letting Kuroo kiss him deeper as he coaxed the hunger out of him with his fingers.

“More, more,” Kuroo grunted, body arching. “I won’t break - just -”

“What if I want to break you?” Issei murmured, biting at Kuroo’s lips and pulling him up by his hair.

The look Kuroo gave him made Issei’s pulse skyrocket.

“Then try harder.”

Grinning, Issei pushed his fingers in deep before pulling out and flipping them, kneeling between Kuroo’s legs and pulling his hips up, taking a moment to appreciate the view of Kuroo spread open on his lap. “How hard do you want it?” he teased, reaching over for the condom.

“How hard will you give it?”

“Depends on my mood,” Issei said. “But since you’ve been asking so nicely...”

“Do it.”

Issei laughed, sliding the condom on and slicking himself up before teasing the ring of Kuroo’s ass again. “So demanding.”

“What can I say,” Kuroo murmured, reaching up as Issei lined himself up. “When I know what I want, I just - ah -”

“That?” Issei asked, studying Kuroo’s face for any side of discomfort as he pushed into the tight heat.

Kuroo nodded, curling his legs around Issei. “That, yeah. There, fuck -”

“Too much?” asked Issei, finding himself fascinated with the way the lights shone in Kuroo’s eyes.

“No, not really, just don’t - ah - don’t do this -”

“Every day?”

“Or every night.”

“Shame,” Issei said, pressing in deep and giving Kuroo a moment, watching for the tension in the corners of his eyes to dissipate. “Though I feel honored.”

Kuroo’s eyelashes fluttered and he laughed, choking. “Ah, fuck. Honored, hmm?”

“Yeah. Or something like that.”

Happy. Kuroo looked happy. Issei did feel a swell of pride at the thought that he was the one who’d helped make that happen, though it wasn’t the only thing he wanted Kuroo to feel.

Wrecked. He wanted Kuroo to feel wrecked.

“Fuck me,” Kuroo said, hands running over Issei’s back before his nails dug into the skin. “Give it to me -”

“Hard?” Issei asked, pulling back before thrusting in slow and deep enough that Kuroo gasped, nodding.

“Yeah. Yes - just like -”

“That?” replied Issei, repeating the motion, watching as all sorts of fascinating expressions crossed Kuroo’s face. He couldn’t tell what was better, the tightness of Kuroo’s ass squeezing him with every thrust or the way Kuroo’s mouth fell open like he was trying to form words and failing. Issei wanted more of this. It wasn’t enough, this just -

“More,” Kuroo called out. “More, faster, please fuck ah -”

“Greedy,” Issei grunted, not sure if he was talking about Kuroo or himself. Both of them, probably. He slid a hand down and curled fingers around Kuroo’s hip, resting their foreheads together as he picked up the pace, chasing the pleasure that was coiling in his gut. He was greedy - greedy for the sounds spilling from Kuroo’s mouth as Issei found just the right angle, greedy for the scrape of Kuroo’s fingernails down his back, for the wet squelch of his dick in Kuroo’s ass, for the hazy look in Kuroo’s eyes and the way he gasped for breath, tongue wetting his lips as he tilted his head back until Issei just had to kiss him and drink in the whines of pleasure as Issei moved even faster still.

Issei felt one of Kuroo’s hands leave his back and pulled back from the kiss so he could look down, watching as Kuroo stroked himself. Looking up, he met Kuroo’s gaze and was drawn in, wanting to memorize every twist of pleasure on the other man’s face.

“Close,” Kuroo gasped. “Could you -”

“Anything,” said Issei, wanting in the moment for the word to be true.

Kuroo arched his back, mouth gasping for air. “Let - help - just -”

It was frustrating not being able to read Kuroo’s mind in that moment, but Issei guessed, sliding his hand up to join Kuroo’s on his cock. Evidently it was the right answer because Kuroo let out a strangled cry, head tilting back in a way that presented his neck as a target Issei just couldn’t resist. He bit down, curling his hand in Kuroo’s hair tight as he sped up the snap of his hips.

The sound of Kuroo’s broken cries just drove him further, faster, hungry to wring every drop of bliss from Kuroo’s body.

“Yes - please - Issei -”

His name. Kuroo remembered his name.

It was enough to set him off, pushing deep, muscles tightening up as his orgasm broke over him, rushing in waves through his body. Kuroo wasn’t that far behind, spilling into their combined hands and dropping back onto the bed.

“Damn,” Kuroo muttered, panting and letting his arms fall to either side before laughing. It was a sound filled with pure joy, and Issei wanted to hear it again and again.

Reaching down, he held the condom in place and carefully pulled out, kissing away the soft wince on Kuroo’s face.

“Too much?” Issei asked, rolling over and watching Kuroo’s face.

“Never enough,” Kuroo replied, pausing a moment before laughing again. “Fuck, but I needed that.”

“Yeah.”

Issei wanted to just stay in this moment, with this man. It was self-indulgence. A part of him knew it was probably just fantasy, the endorphins from the sex. The only things they knew about each other were the best things. None of the problems, none of the drama, none of the stress. Not really.

A part of Issei wanted to know.

Well, he could evaluate that later.

“Do you want to shower?” he asked, looking down at the mess on Kuroo’s stomach.

He’d helped put that there. Made Kuroo get off twice. That made him feel a sense of pride, even if the emotion felt silly to him. Still, he was very pleased to have satisfied Kuroo this thoroughly.

Looking over at him, Kuroo’s lips twitched and for a moment Issei was afraid he had read his mind.

“I don’t want to move,” Kuroo said, chasing away any fear. “Should get cleaned up though, I guess.”

“I can go get a wet towel or something,” said Issei, trying to read everything going on in Kuroo’s dark eyes. He raised a hand, feeling foolish for wanting to do nothing more than brush the hair from Kuroo’s face. He settled for resting his palm on Kuroo’s chest instead, smiling as Kuroo’s hand covered his own.

Blinking slowly, Kuroo said, “Maybe in a few minutes. If that’s alright.”

“Yeah,” Issei murmured, letting himself relax. “That’s fine with me.”

More than fine.

~~~~~

Hours later, Issei blinked his eyes open and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Kuroo with his mouth open, one arm flung over a pillow shading his face from the sun.

“Is that why your hair is so messy,” Issei mused, watching the light warm the tan of Kuroo’s shoulder. The bite he’d made the night before had darkened. A part of him thought he should feel bad about it.

He didn’t, though. Not really.

“Kuro I’m stealing your - oh.”

Glancing over at the doorway, Issei saw a man with blond hair in a low ponytail and golden eyes. “Ah, hello,” Issei said.

“Hey.”

Beside him, Kuroo snorted in his sleep and then coughed, rolling over and groaning. “Ugh, fuck, my ass...”

“Did that,” Issei couldn’t help but say.

“Fuck yeah you did,” Kuroo mumbled, eyes widening suddenly. “Kenma! What are you -”

“Yakkun wants to use some of that fancy sugar Kou has, so I told him I’d grab some before going to work.”

“Oh,” Kuroo said, blinking at the man in his doorway.

Kenma stood there a moment, then shrugged. “That’s about it. I’ll just get it and go. Glad you got fucked, though, ‘bout time.”

“Kenma!”

“See ya,” Kenma said, waving his fingers before walking away from the door, leaving Kuroo to fall back to the bed in red-faced mortification.

Chuckling, Issei smiled down at Kuroo. “Cute.”

“Am not,” Kuroo grumbled.

“I beg to differ.”

“You can beg all you want, doesn’t mean I’d -”

“You wouldn’t?”

Glaring over at him, Kuroo laughed. “I might,” he said, lips curling into a smile. “We never cleaned up though, and I’m all gross.”

“You don’t look gross to me,” Issei teased. “But if you want, I can help you into the shower.”

“Maybe,” Kuroo said, looking up at him. “Though I’m not sure that’s proper hookup etiquette.”

Issei swallowed, something in him aching at the thought that this was supposed to be over soon. This was supposed to end. “I don’t know.”

There was something careful in Kuroo’s eyes as he said, “We should watch it. Otherwise, we might trip up, and you’d have to buy me dinner or something.”

Dinner. Buy him dinner. “Yeah,” Issei replied. “Or maybe even cook. Watch a movie or something.”

“Movies - or documentaries. Exchange phone numbers. Text. Terrifying.”

Trying to keep the smile from his face, Issei said, “Might already be too late.”

“Maybe,” Kuroo said, looking absolutely gorgeous even with hair that was a complete and utter disaster and cheeks with red lines from the pillows.

“Shower first, though?”

“Yeah,” murmured Kuroo, lips crooking up into a smile. “And then just see how things go from there.”

Issei nodded, returning the smile and trying to swallow back the emotion replacing the ache from before.

Hope. He was pretty sure that was hope.

He didn’t mind the feeling at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr at [kaiyouchan.tumblr.com](http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com)


End file.
